Shadows and Dust
by I.C. Fire
Summary: Before the weight of the world crushed her spirit Imacia Black was happy, but then she was introduced to men and her connection with the world as we know it faded into darkness, as her life was stolen by fear causing all her hope to die... would you trust
1. Born a Lady

****

Disclaimer: This is a story that I thought would be quite interesting to write but I would like to say that I'm not going to claim anything you can recognise from JK Rowlings marvellous works because I'm not that talented. So as before I don't own it.

::~::~::~::~::

Shadows and Dust

__

This is the story of Lady Imacia Black, may she rest in peace. 

Born a Lady

It wasn't exactly a desired notion of hers; she detested the very idea that she was under scrutiny of her parents for everything she had ever done. The Blacks were a highly respected family, Imacia was the daughter of Coldwin and Kalmara Black, born nobility due to her Mother's Father passing the title to her thus making her father a Lord. Imacia had tidy straight black hair that ran all the way down her back and eyes to match, they glittered like the moon and her father often likened her temper to that of an exploding star. Her mother told him that she would never get a husband and that their only child would die a spinster, how wrong she was.

"Get dressed Imp! You're father wants a word with you!" Her Mother called up the creaking stair case of the home Kalmara had inherited from her father when he had died many years before Imacia was born. Her mother always called Imacia Imp, basically because she was always very short and slender, not that that had ever born any references to the real looks of an imp. Coldwin thought it was a stupid thing to call her but then he never liked to argue with Kalmara, they were always very happy together.

"What have I done now?" She called expecting that she had yet again forgot to feed the cat or he was just annoyed that she had still not got a real job after Hogwarts and that she was nineteen and unmarried. This bothered her father immensely; she couldn't care less if she died without a man, and in her opinion they just got in the way.

"You haven't done anything my dear!" Kalmara cooed up the stairs, Imacia started to mouth _and that's the problem_, when the sentence changed completely. "Icabod is here. He and your father are discussing something, It's about a job my dear, a Muggle job however, you can't let him know that we are shall I say gifted."

"But I have no idea how I am going to do some Muggle work, I don't do Muggle work. It's too difficult." Imacia complained. 

"Get your backside down here before I come and drag you down by your hair in your underwear!" Imacia knew this not to be an empty hearted threat either; her mother often did things that made her wish she were dead. Kalmara wanted her daughter to be normal but it just wasn't working, Imacia refused to conform. Most other young witches would be in love at this age but not Imacia, she wanted to go hiking about the globe and chase Dragons. Reluctantly Imacia robed herself so when she faced Icabod he would immediately be put off hiring her. She wandered down stairs and her mother who was dressed in sky blue looked at her depressive daughter and sighed, Imacia was accustomed to her mothers thought patterns and right now she must have been thinking she would never be married.

She walked into the room where her father was talking to a young gentleman dressed also in black, but a tidy suit with his light brown hanging loftily from his head. He had eyes golden as the sun and before her father had chance to even introduce them Icabod was already introducing himself and Imacia was blushing.

"Mr. Icabod Thrust and your service my Lady." He said in a sophisticated voice and Imacia giggled.

"Imacia Black." She said as he kissed her hand. He was very charming and his golden eyes immediately enchanted Imacia. He looked into hers with a look that she couldn't help loving, she'd not felt like this about any wizard she had met. Icabod seemed to fill the criteria the wizards she knew seemed to lack.

"I know we have only just met but will you marry me?" He dared.

"Excuse me but isn't this a little sudden Mr. Thrust?" Coldwin said not bothering to ask his concern. "Imacia, don't even entertain the thought!" But she was, the nagging question was always there with her mother, Kalmara however had left the room. Imacia looking into the eyes of this honest man and felt weak, she smiled and Coldwin scowled at her. He could see what she was thinking. "Imacia!"

"I apologise, Mr. Black, really.... I've no idea what came over me.... Imacia I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me to ask such a thing of you." Icabod backtracked going a little red.

"Lord Black Mr. Thrust, I'm a Lord and my daughter is a lady. I'd no idea that you were so quick to make life long decisions, marriage is forever, and you don't know Imacia and se does know you..." Imacia looked at her father vengefully.

"Quick decisions are what got me my money Lord Black."

"Love is not the same!" Coldwin added coldly.

"I'll do it!" Imacia said grabbing Icabod's warm hands.

"What?" Coldwin and Icabod both said in unison.

"I'll marry you." She said facing Icabod and kissing him. Icabod was shocked at what was happening his eyes were wide open as she kissed him before he grew used to what she was doing. Kalmara walked in and fainted into her husband's arms.

"Imacia," Coldwin pleaded. "Think about this please."

"I have. You wanted me wed and now I have fallen in love. I know it's short notice but it takes some people minutes or even seconds to form. If he upsets me then you are quite free to castrate him but Dad.... Please allow me this freedom." Icabod didn't really know what was happening anymore.

"Alright!" Coldwin said looking down at his wife.

"What happened?" Kalmara murmured waking up.

"Imacia is getting married my dear." He said sadly. Kalmara jumped out of his arms and threw her arms around Icabod's shoulders kissing him on the cheek. 

"You brilliant boy!" She said tears in her eyes. "How soon?" She asked.

"As soon as possible with your permission Lady Black." Icabod said moving her arms from his shoulders. "Imacia, my darling.... I'm so happy!"

"Mum.... Please... Stop crying... Please?" Imacia said as Kalmara began to sob to her husband's shoulder. Coldwin seemed a bit annoyed but was sure Imacia was able to make her own mistakes and when she was done being a fool he would be there to help tidy the mess. "I'm not quite sure how this works.... uhhhh.. where are we going to live?" she said scratching her head.

"I have a house just outside London.... there I guess would be okay." He said putting his arms around her.

"Set a date then you can both see each other at the wedding." Coldwin said determined to keep his daughter away from him in time enough that she might pick up on hat was happening or fall for another, a wizards perhaps.

"I don't know anything about weddings." Imacia said hopelessly. 

"Me neither.... I'm a bit useless when it comes to that sort of thing. I had to try to get flowers for my mother's funeral and I failed at that." Icabod said and Kalmara and Imacia's hearts melted, he didn't have a mother.

"I'll fix everything for August!" Kalmara butted in, she wanted to see them married in the summer and it was nearly over.

"Kalmara!" Coldwin said through gritted teeth.

"Hush!" Kalmara silenced her husband. "You must stay here until then!" Kalmara grabbed Icabod's arm and showed him out of the room to the guestrooms in the house leaving Imacia with her father.

"This is something that needs though Imacia... You can't just marry someone because you feel a physical attraction." Coldwin said Imacia often however won her father over easily. 

"I know, don't worry. I'm in love with him after several seconds and I don't understand it myself but could you at least try. I'll be married and happy okay. I must check that mother isn't scaring him too much." Imacia ran out of the room feeling happy and for once thought that her mother was right about love.... It was short to come to her but something she thought would last forever, but not everything goes to plan.

The weeks passed before they were due to get married and Imacia's friends especially one of them was not happy about her decision but then Rycrypt Snape was not the person to talk to about love. As far as Imacia was concerned he never understood it anyway. He was her best friend and had met Icabod on several occasions and not liked him simply because he looked like his eyes were too far apart. Rycrypt had brown hair and black eyes that were hollow but they never really bothered Imacia but everyone else was terrified of him. That was partly the reason they were best friends, he terrified people with his eyes and she scared them away with her intellect. Rycrypt was the only one who had the brains to match hers and Coldwin had always liked Rycrypt for some reason. Her relationship with him however bothered Icabod. She didn't really have any female friends and it bothered him.

Finally the day came and Imacia Black, became Lady Imacia Thrust this was her first husband so no matter what happened he would remain a Lord and their children would be noble but if she were to marry twice she would be the only nobility in the family. She began to think of these things more and more. Imacia was still desperately in love with Icabod and he too felt the same way. Eventually Icabod and Rycrypt got used to each other becoming firm friends and Imacia was happy that Rycrypt kept the fact that Imacia was a witch to himself. It would have really unsettled Icabod to know their first child that was due in a couple of months was going to be capable of magic he would have flipped. It had been about five months after their wedding that Imacia discovered she was expecting a child. Rycrypt thought it would be funny to see what the child was going to do to show that he was capable of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they had done. The father would have no idea what was going to happen. Which was where the chid came into play. Born on the twentieth of April the young Titus Thrust was an unusual child. Rycrypt thought he was a lot like his father but also had an air about him that made your think he was going to be a complete jackass. Rycrypt was very good at Divination and often gave the impression that he could read Imacia's mind. She hated it when he did that. It was something that she wasn't able to control. But he was also very good at Dark Arts and at first when Rycrypt and Icabod met she thought he was going to use to Cruciatus curse to make him suffer what he had asked. 

Icabod however changed a lot after Titus was born. He spent more time away from home and Imacia began to feel lonely. Titus opened a new window to something sinister on the morning of his first birthday. Sparks shot out of the tips of his fingers when Imacia wasn't around. Icabod was so shocked he had a heart attack on the kitchen floor. By the time she had got back to her husband he was dead.

When she returned to her home with her parents with her son and no husband Coldwin gave the impression that he was not surprised Kalmara was very distressed however. It meant that Imacia was single again and this posed a problem for her, Kalmara wanted to see her daughter married and stay married.

She repeatedly pestered Rycrypt who refused to do any such thing because she was newly widowed and they were friends. Imacia was left alone with her one-year-old son and a dead husband according to Muggle police he died in suspicious circumstances and that seemed the way it would be for the rest of her life.

~::~::~::~::~::~

"Hey Detric!" Rycrypt called out. Detric Bell was a friend of his and was also one of Imacia' favourite people. he was always very nice unfortunately it didn't often get him far.

"How's it going Detric?" She said sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Rycrypt who was now calling for more drinks.

"Imacia, Rycrypt!" Detric hummed. "You two married yet or do I have to bring the vicar here?" He joked.

"We will never marry Detric, we are friends right Rycrypt." She said nudging him. Rycrypt agreed but deep down he felt differently. He'd had girl friends but non-he felt he would ever spend the rest of his life with. He was an Auror so anything he did was difficult, most of the time it was easier to turn a blind eye that is why Imacia never thought he understood love. He would however have died for her if she were in trouble.

"So what have you been doing lately?" He asked them both. 

"Married and widowed. I have a son but he just is with my parents at the minute." Imacia said, Rycrypt kept his mouth shut.

"Well, that's very unlucky..... I'm so sorry Imacia. What about you Rye?"

"Married and divorced then married again then divorced, I have two children by my first wife and no money because of my second." He said smirking. "Nahh... You know me. I'm still single and have nothing but my money to show for my existence. And you?"

"Oh... just working for the ministry. That's about it. We should meet up more often." He said looking at Imacia and she knew exactly what he meant.

::~::~::~::~::

****

Author's Note: Well this chapter is a little strange sorry for the lack of dialog and stuff. I will up date everything eventually and make it better.... I would however like you all to say if I should continue with this or not because I'm not going to bother if you think it sucks. Anyway, I hope you like it.

__

I.C. Fire

Oh yes, and I should like to beg your forgiveness for the names I have made up... Icabod is well... I don't know and Rycrypt... It seemed interesting at the time. Imacia was a name I liked the sound of and Kalmara was another Coldwin I thought would be quite funny. And as for Detric.. that is just a name I think sounds cool so just give me a slap if you don't like them... hehehheh never mind hey.. lol.. 

As my friend Nimph (check out her writing... it's very good) says.. 

Ciao... 

I think she says it like that anyway.

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	2. One Thousand Oceans

****

Disclaimer: The story line is mine but most other things belong to JK Rowling... Basically anything you recognise belongs to her... 

****

Author's Note: Erm yet again I'm putting this up without having it checked and I guess it kinda sucks.. The plot is slowing now... Well I think it need to get the pace slowed... Anyhoo... Read on if you dare...

A Thousand Oceans

There was something wrong with the way Titus behaved, he worried his mother, he had misty brown eyes and hair the colour of bark on an oak tree. He was very disturbed about the loss of his father, whenever she tried to get him to talk to her he shunned her off. He wanted to be left alone, and refused to talk.

Imacia didn't think it was because he couldn't talk because Titus was quite astute. He would watch things very carefully and mimic her as she spoke with his lips if she was telling him off. He didn't like Rycrypt at all. The young man would often look at the boy with distain for the way he treated his mother. 

"Speech therapy!" Rycrypt would often tell her. "He walks all over you and you let him. Get some balls woman and treat him like you would have treated anyone one else. Just because his father is dead doesn't mean you can't treat normally. If you let him get away with this he'll get away with murder." Resounding words in the air that were to stick to the boy like glue for many years.

"I'll think about it.... Perhaps Detric could help him. He is a therapist of sorts."

"Imacia he's a psychic. How will that get Titus to talk?" Rycrypt said wistfully.

"Don't be so dismissive, I think it could work... he said that if I ever wanted anything he'd be there.... Couldn't hurt to see if he could help."

"You know what he meant.... The next thing you know you'll be marrying the man; I know what you're like. Quickly falling for people is not the way to go." His words ushered caution but Imacia wasn't one for caution, partly her problem but getting better with time.

"Shut up Rye! I'm not going to marry him. Anyone would think you were jealous of any man that comes near me, you know you're always the man of my dreams." She laughed, he shrugged his shoulders. "But seriously, I'll go and see him and see what can be done about the little sprocket over there."

"He hates me.... I can see it in his eyes. He's very..... I can't pin point the word; he knows how to talk... He knows I know he can talk and he is waiting to see how long with will take to force the first words out of him. He'll only talk when you get him a wand or something to arse around with."

"Non sense! He'll talk when he's good and ready won't you." Her voice went all gooey when talking to her son.

"I'm going now. See you in a year." Rycrypt said getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"A year?" Imacia said looking at him with great sadness in her eyes.

"The Ministry is sending me to America to check out some new Dark Art techniques. Don't worry Mac... I'll be back and fusspot over there had better be able to talk to me when I get back." With that Imacia was left in the kitchen of her parents house alone with her son. 

She hated her parent's house. Even though she had only been married a year she felt great deal of independence when she had her own house to keep. she didn't however like being alone. She disapparated from her home to the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. She left Titus in the house with her mother who was only too happy to look after her only grandchild.

She walked into the main office. It was a massive building and was filled with many interesting things that Imacia thought were for detecting evil and such auras. One of them went wild as she stepped in the door and a woman dressed in red walked up to her a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry my dear." she said calmly.

"What?" Imacia said looking at the red headed witch.

"That is a detector, it reads death, for some reason it reads a lot of death around you. Have you recently lost a loved one?" She asked.

"About three years ago. Why do you ask?" Imacia said her eyes narrowing.

"No... today miss.... It senses death only about an hour ago, is your father well?" The witch asked.

"What makes you ask about my father?" Imacia asked desperately. "What can you see. Please he can't be dead, I saw him this morning. He was fine."

__

"Accio parchment!" the witch commanded and a small piece flew into her out stretched hand. "You're name please?" The witch asked her expression lifeless.

"Imacia Black, my father, he's Lord Coldwin Black. He was perfectly fine earlier. What are you reading, what has happened?!" Imacia in a fit of rage grabbed the neck of the robes of the other witch and her expression livid.

"_Release me_!" the younger witch commanded and a tall man who appeared to be quite young apart from the silver hair pulled her back by the shoulders. There was something haunting about that man, she couldn't quite pin point it.

"What's happened?" Imacia asked.

"Nothing.... I was wrong.... I see something else though.... A large steel bird crashing to the ground and being swallowed by the ocean. Mean anything to you?" The other witch said and Imacia's heart stopped.

"Rycrypt?" she whispered clutching her chest.

"Mr. Rycrypt Snape...... Deceased." the witch read aloud and the whole entrance hall stopped dead, after all he had worked there.

"No! It isn't true!" Imacia cried running out of the building in a flood of tears.

"Imacia?" A man with blonde hair stopped her as she ran into him in her haste. He was quite short and stocky but had a kindly face and wore small round glasses that sat up at the top of his Roman nose.

"Detric?" She sobbed as he looked into her eyes as they allowed small tears to trickle over her well defined features..

"What's the matter?" he enquired.

"It's Rycrypt..... He's dead...."

"The plane crash this morning.. I heard." He said in a low voice, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay.... He's in a better place now I'm sure."

"He told me that I shouldn't worry and that I would see him in a year yesterday.. I thought nothing of it.... He said he was coming back. He promised!" She sobbed thinking about him however made her breath cut out and her throat hurt due to the lump growing with in it..

"Come with me and I'll see if we can calm you down a bit." He said walking her along to his office.

"He promised......" She breathed as she passed out.

********************************

"I'll be back of course........ He'd better be able to talk when I get back or I'm going to beat the words out of the little runt."

"Must you be so cruel?" 

"Look at him..... He causes you such heart ache and you try so hard... If he were my child I'd have managed some way to make him talk, even if I had to bewitch his larynx."

********************************

"Imacia?" Detric called in a soft voice. "It's okay you're at home, you're mother and father are here..... And your son.. He's here as well... Can you see them... Can you see anyone?" He placed his hand on her forehead and rushed her hair out of her face. She could see his face looming over hers and she liked it. 

"I can see you.... Where's Rye? I need to tell him that I know how to get Titus to talk... I have to tell him... He's going to be so happy.... I know he is." She murmured not remembering what had happened. Her heart was refusing to believe the notion that Rycrypt was dead. It couldn't be true in her heart she wished that the ministry had made a mistake, the problem with Magic was that not many things that were foretold by parchment was wrong.

"Imacia... You can't see him... He died in a plane crash but I'm sure that he knows. In fact I'm certain he knows." He turned away from her and looked at her parents. Coldwin looked just as affected as Imacia but Kalmara wasn't particularly fond of Rycrypt she thought he was the reason she never had a very feminine attitude. "She's going to need a lot of rest.... She and Rycrypt were best friends, her life will never be the same again." Detric was oddly soothing and Imacia if she didn't know any better could see herself doing what she had promised Rycrypt she wouldn't. She felt stupid when it actually happened, was it part of her confused mind or that she really did love him but then she had felt that before. Love was something that disappeared very quickly with her. It was more infatuation she guessed but then she didn't like to be seen as amoral. The nineteen fifties didn't smile upon divorcees be they witch or Muggle. Her mother was terribly old fashioned and packed her off again before her feet had time to even hit the floor. But then Detric was a nice man and never really wanted to force her into anything. So much so that he insisted that her mother leave her alone and make her own decisions, he hadn't even asked her it was the other way around, political correctness was not something Imacia. 

She may not love Detric but he fitted the bill of the ideal husband and thus was her next marriage pursuit. Lady Imacia Bell, it had a nice ring to it according to her. This time she didn't have a title to pass on to anyone, she had bestowed that upon her first husband and her son, who was just getting the hang of speaking after she had forced the little bugger to talk. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing but she had to know what he sounded like even if he didn't want her to know. 

****************************

I was a cold lonely place the ocean... Drifting up through the torrents was not an easy thing to do after having plummeted from the sky, there hadn't been time enough to think and when he thought that was it something happened.

"Good evening Mr. Snape. My name is Lord Voldemort, you have been brought here for a purpose. You're not as good within as you pass yourself off to be, a skill that can be used." A young man with a very slim face and dark eyes that were bordering on red. He knew who Rycrypt was but Rycrypt had never heard of this so-called Lord. 

"How do you know my name?" Rycrypt asked very intrigued, how did this man know he wasn't the most perfect individual within. He pulled himself up from the floor where he had been left to dry out and stood to his full height almost but not quite matching the young man before him.

"Your infatuation with a certain Lady leads down an uncertain path, be sure to pursue it my friend." The younger man said again in a sinus voice.

"A certain Lady? Imacia? I hadn't ever.. She's a friend, I would never take advantage of her, it would be wrong and why do you torment me so? Tell me how you know my name and what it is you want with me." Rycrypt said beginning o fear this man.

"I am Lord Voldemort-" Rycrypt cut him off in rage.

"I know that!" He snapped.

"I know all, I see your desires and I know your name, you will be a great asset."

"No man can profess to knowing all it would be illogical. The gift of divination is something you may have but I doubt very much that you know all!" Rycrypt was getting annoyed with this man.

"Let me see, Imacia Black yes, you like her do you not?"

"I.. yes.. She's my best friend." Rycrypt said slowly. "My only friend." He added in a whisper.

"She's no longer Lady Black is she."

"No she's Lady Thrust."   


"No, her name is now Lady Imacia Bell..... You're friend Detric, he's now her husband." Voldemort narrowed his eyes and glowered at Rycrypt who looked ready to kill someone.

"We were never friends!" He snapped drawing his wand.

"Very good Mr. Snape, that however will not help here. I'm offering you a chance to live." Voldemort hissed paralysing Rycrypt and taking his wand from his hand. "I can make it so that you don't exist and therefore can be free to do what I wish of you and gain untold power with me, or I can kill you. Two choices, both you end up dead but one still gives you life. What will you do?" Voldemort freed him and Rycrypt thought about what was happening, he was an Auror and it went against all of his moral fibres but then there was something about this young man that promised him something he couldn't refuse, he liked the sound of untold power. Who wouldn't? There would be the chance to exercise the unforgivable curses against all the people he hated. Detric would be the first on his list, the rage was building up within him so much it hurt.

"I'll do it!" He said kneeling to the younger man, it seemed the right thing to do. "I want to be part of this power, what is it that I must do?"

"You will be the first of my followers Rycrypt, hold out your left arm and you shall receive the mark." Rycrypt did so, this was wrong and he knew it but, if only Imacia knew he was alive and, he wished at that point that he had been able to save the Muggles that had been o that flight.

"You're wondering what will happen to the Muggles trapped within the steel bird. They'll die, slowly, drowning. A punishment for the persecution of our race, they so liked to burn us, torture us, a taste of their own medicine I think." Voldemort hissed again pointing his wand to the water where the plane had crashed and then all the air shot to the surface and then they were dead, there was nothing else that Rycrypt could assume, how had he survived.

"It was you that I wanted, the rest of the passengers were doomed the moment you got on board. Muggles are not to be tolerated." Voldemort looked at the water with distain. Rycrypt went to pull his arm back before Voldemort drove the tip of his wand into his forearm placing a spell into the skin forming a tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was dark green and horrified Rycrypt so much he threw up over the side of the boat. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, I call myself Lord Voldemort, I am the last heir of Salazar Slytherin. You are now the first Death Eater in our number. Feel proud that I have selected you for you are one of the most powerful wizards of the age."

"But what exactly is it that you plan to do Voldemort?" Rycrypt asked as the expression on Voldemort's face became contorted and he pulled his wand back. 

"_Crucio!" _The younger wizard roared. Rycrypt fell to the floor howling in pain as the foreign curse hit his flesh. He couldn't think or breathe, the pain was immense and all he could here was the high pitched laughter of the tall dark wizard exercising the curse upon him. "You will learn to fear me Mr. Snape! I will not be treated as if I were like you!" The young voice cackled still holding the curse on Rycrypt. 

__

A year?

The Ministry is sending me to America to check out some new Dark Art techniques. Don't worry Mac... I'll be back....

The promise he had made her rung in his head like an alarm bell.... I'll be back, that would be a lie unless he chose to be defiant and run, but that wasn't going to work and he knew it. The curse was lifted and he lay on the sodden wooden floor his chest heaving, spluttering up blood and writhing in agony.

"I see you are ready to be more compliant now Mr. Snape. You will call me my Lord or Master or I shall curse you. No questions asked. Understand?!" There was an insane glint in Voldemort's eyes, one that hadn't been present earlier. Rycrypt looked up at him still unable to talk. "I said _understand_?!" Rycrypt still lay unable to move his mind cloudy. "We shall try again!" Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio!"_ He roared. Yet again Rycrypt was screaming for mercy, he had always hated having these curses used upon him and the lengths of time his was being cursed for didn't ever seem to end.

"Yes Master!" Rycrypt yelled through the pain in an effort to stop this mad man. The curse was lifted.

"Very good Rycrypt, I see you understand me." A low laugh escaped him. Stand up my feisty friend, we have a lot to do. I sense there is something you already wish to do... I shall not stop you, I watch you with great interest." Rycrypt though it best to wait a while before doing what he wanted, there would be nothing worse than hurting Imacia again so quickly.

****

Author's note: Okay what did you think.. Tell me? Review!

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	3. For Whom the Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognise from JKR's fabulous Harry Potter series are mine, or the names, or anything but the plot and some characters that you don't seem to be able to pin point..

Author's Note: Okay this is the third chapter and I figured I better get it written, this one is a very strange tale, the plot is getting a lot more complex than I had planned as well.. *grumbles*

For Whom the Bell Tolls

"Imacia!" Detric called up the stairs. He was wearing his dress robes, fine fabric light blue in colour with a brown belt, and was getting pink in the face - an unbecoming mixture on him. He was waiting for his wife; this function was not something in his eyes that they should show up late for but Imacia did insist upon taking forever.

"All right I'm nearly ready!" She shouted down the stairs applying a small amount of perfume. She was already getting annoyed with Detric, he was such a fusspot and wouldn't leave her alone, he treated her like she was a Goddess. The only problem with that was that he wouldn't leave her alone, Titus however seemed to like him, he was now eight years old and beginning to look a lot like his father - Icabod, the same eyes and lovely golden brown hair. Detric would do anything for that boy and she got the feeling this couldn't be doing him any good Titus was cleverer than he let on, Detric though he was not as smart because of his father but Imacia knew otherwise.

"Five minutes my love." He called going out to the living room to prepare the flu powder. Titus went to stay with his grandparents for the evening. It was for the best, Imacia could rather have gone to stay with hr parents if she would have been able to get away with it, there would be a brief dinner before the men started to talk non stop about Quidditch and their wives, boring old bags in Imacia's opinion would talk about money and brag about their children. Not Imacia's idea of stimulating conversation, she often ended up getting sautéed at the bar - a sedulous evening ahead she mused.

"Okay I'm ready." She said stepping elegantly out of the bedroom and walking down the stair like she had a pole keeping her posture straight her black dress robes flowing swiftly behind her.

"Very nice dear." Detric sighed looking at his beautiful wife. She was wearing black like normal but her face was fresh and pale, she didn't bother with make up other than perfume. Detric always thought she looked divine no matter how she dressed. He took a handful of flu powder and threw it into the fire. She stepped in and was carried to the ministry in a slipstream.

"Good Evening my Lady." A kindly old gentleman said as he took her hand and helped her out of the fireplace. "Mr. Bell joining us?" He enquired.

"He's just behind me." She said politely before Detric fell out of the fireplace. "Oh there you are Detric... Why did you fall over?" He was quite embarrassing at the ministry's functions she always dreaded them and there were at least three a year, at the last one he got completely off his head drunk and began table dancing along with all his friends who were also drunk, he received a warning from the Minister of Magic himself about repeating those events.

"Clumsy me." He said getting to his feet and accompanying his wife to their seats.

The evening drew on and people began to go dancing, Imacia sat in her chair and watched as Detric wandered off to talk to some Ministry members about Quidditch or something that men seemed to love to discuss. She missed Rycrypt; he'd been the only person she had met that really understood her not just claimed to. 

She looked around the room and found herself sitting at the bar with a large drink in her hands as normal, she wasn't really drinking it though, she was just watching the liquid swish around the glass. 

She could hear a loud booming voice behind her, a man, he sounded like an impressive character. He was shouting at another man who sounded completely shocked. The louder of the two men the walked up to the bar and called for a butter beer, Imacia laughed to herself, a man that seemed so brash asking for a butter beer.

"I see you have no call for alcohol to be uncouth." She said slyly looking at him a cruel smile on her lips.

"And who might you be." He said coldly before turning to face her completely gob smacked someone would challenge him. "My lady," he continued coolly.

"Lady Imacia Bell." She said proudly before he took her hand in his.

"Commander Randin Avaro, at your service Ma'am." He said kissing her hand like a perfect gentleman.

"Isn't that a strange occupation for a wizard? Being in the armed services that is?" She said looking at him cautiously.

"I'm in the Air Force my Lady, I like to fly, if it means that I must work for Muggles, with them, then that is the way it must be. They're not that bad you know." He was mysterious and obvious that no one approved of his choice of occupation but he did what he wanted, she had to admire that, if she'd have done what she wanted she wouldn't be here now drinking at this bar, she'd be on the arm of her only love, but she'd never had the guts to tell him like she meant it now she never could.

"I was married to one, Commander. I do believe that I know that." She said, she began to sound really stuck up. She was attracted to this man, what was she playing at she was already married, not happily but still married.

"Then you must be a truly open minded and openhearted witch; I must get to know you better." He said flashing a dashing smile and sweeping his flock of silver blonde hair out of his face. His eyes were a beautiful glittering brown and Imacia was beginning to fall away from Detric even more every second she looked at him it scared her. Their marriage had lasted all of five years; she didn't want to ruin that because she'd spotted a nice looking man dressed in a pilot's jacket. It's just the wrapping; she tried to assure herself. There would be nothing about this man remotely interesting. Then she looked into his eyes, he was warm and the look he gave her made her melt.

"I... Excuse me Commander, I have to go and join... my husband." Husband slipped off her tongue with such reluctance but she knew she had to get away before she started something she couldn't finish. She scurried over to Detric who placed his arms around her in a relaxed fashion and continued to converse with the man opposite him. 

"So Mr. Wise would you be willing to give private tutoring to our son in Potions?" He looked at Imacia who didn't really like the way he always referred to Titus as his son, Titus was astute and nothing like Detric and insistent that Titus was the prodigal son. "Only I wish for him to extremely good in that subject as does my wife, neither I or Imacia are particularly good at Potions you see and I think he may need a bit of a head start." Detric was saying to the tall man with silver hair Imacia had pulled her away from the witch who told her Rycrypt was dead. Mr. Astix Wise, he was slightly younger than Imacia but still very strange. His eyes seemed electric and his hair bright white, people said it was because he had been struck by lightning but she'd never really believed the story but it was blonde two functions ago, it did change awfully quickly to flashing white.

"I teach at a University Mr. Bell, I can't very well be seen teaching at such a low level, no offence but it would do nothing for my reputation plus I'm a little busy at the Ministry at the minute. Another deviant has found a way of getting out of Hogwarts. I have a few lessons to teach him before he goes through the training..." He paused and looked at the bar, Randin was watching Imacia like a hawk. "I believe Commander Avaro has found a new sport... be weary Mr. Bell." He said before walking off.

"He doesn't interest you does he?" Detric asked feeling a little insecure.

"Not in the slightest." She said very quickly in order to squash any doubts her husband had she was good at that.

"Let's go home my love." Detric said as they walked out of Avaro's field of vision.

*******************************

"Trying times are they not Rycrypt?" Voldemort said as Rycrypt was freed from the cruciatus curse for the sixth time that day. It had been years it seemed of being cursed and taught to fear but it wasn't working, Rycrypt had already lost what was most important to him, death didn't frighten him and this jumped up bigot didn't really scare him, he hurt him - pain and fear were easily separated in Rycrypt's mind. Rycrypt thought he deserved it, he's been a fool not to choose death as the first option, there was no way he'd ever have his life back. "You're going to learn to fight that curse Mr. Snape and you'll learn to fear me like you've feared no other then I will tell you what it is I wish for you to do."

"What is it you want me to do Master? I am weak and you have no use for that... if you must then kill me and," Rycrypt breathed. _"Get a move on!" _He yelled, Voldemort was a little taken aback by this but didn't apply the curse again, instead he looked at Rycrypt's fearful eyes, his eyes didn't reflect his feeling within however, just a rouse to keep himself unharmed. They glistened from the curse making his eyes water and his vision become blurred. He couldn't see very well, seven years of this was weakening him physically, and cracking him mentally, why had he not been given a task?

"You'll not be taught will you Mr. Snape, is another round of punishment in order?" Voldemort hummed with amusement.

"'I'll not be able to do what you want soon! I can't see and this is blinding me! What is it you stole me away from my life for? Tell me now or kill me!" He yelled, the pain was becoming too much and making his life pointless, and his vision was failing, the pain blinding.

"You really want to know Rycrypt?" Voldemort said teasing him, pointing his wand at Rycrypt's temples to keep him alert.

"Of course I want to know... I can't take much more of this." He breathed looking at the wand tip fearfully swaying slightly feeling dizzy.

"The reason I have chosen you Rycrypt is because you know too much about the Dark Arts. I like that - So you will hide away and do some research, something I believe you already accustomed to research, I know you're interested in this topic. Immortality my friend, everyone seeks it, and I know that you know where to look to find out about it. You will find me the method of Immortality - that is your purpose." Voldemort smiled slyly and kicked Rycrypt to the floor again where he lay shuddering till the sun rose. Voldemort had left him alone for the evening while he went to collect more sheep. Was that what he had been reduced to? Auror who had been trusted greatly by the Ministry of Magic and now he was reduced to nothing by a the equivalent of a boy. He led on the floor and let the morning rays burn his pale face as he considered what his next moves were to be.

*****************************

Imacia paced her living room for days thinking of his eyes, she should think of it she told herself but deep down in her mind she was thinking of no one but the friend she lost. The thing that hurt her most was they never recovered his body and she clung to the notion that the parchment was wrong and that he would turn up knock on the door and have a go at her for marrying Detric. 

Tiring of pacing she went to bed where Detric was already asleep. Why had she married him, she couldn't think why she had done. She lay in bed looking at the ceiling as she heard her husband snoring away, she couldn't sleep anymore, she kept thinking of his eyes, and her best friend. If he weren't dead what would he be doing now, would she have been married to Detric? She didn't know anymore she drifted into an unusually uneasy sleep.

When the sun rose she had the feeling something was desperately wrong, she looked to her side, Detric wasn't there. _Where had he gone? _She sat up sharply her heart pounding in her chest where was he? She jumped out of bed and ran to the door throwing her robes on and running out into the corridor. Where was he, he normally told her where he was going... It was five o'clock and she must have drifted off but he never in five years went away at all, or not that she'd noticed. She ran out to the street completely forgetting her son was still in bed. She found herself running blindly down the street her hair a mess and her robes billowing out around her furiously, she looked like she'd just woken up - which was true, but oddly attractive. Where was she going, she didn't know, she had no idea. One evening had made him uncomfortable

**************************

Rycrypt dragged himself off the floor noticing Voldemort had left him alone for a while after five years of watching him like a hawk. He stumbled to his feet shaking from all the curses he had with stood for seven years, it was all becoming too much, he couldn't even remember how to disapparate. He staggered to the doorway and pulled on the handle, his movements had become rather clumsy and his breathing constantly rasping its way out of his chest. He clutched his neck and looked through blurred vision as Voldemort stood in the doorway waiting for him but there was another accompanying him, a short man with a rounded face. 

The shorter man looked at Rycrypt's weakened form with a cruel smile. He walked around Rycrypt and Voldemort followed him a smile also on his face.

"So I see my information helped you my Lord." He said in a sly and oozing tone that was also fearful and retiring. Rycrypt could have sworn he recognised this man were it not for his poor vision, he couldn't depend on his eyes at the minute, it was all going wrong and he didn't have his wand, it went down with the air craft five years ago.

"Indeed it has Mr. Bell," the name, Rycrypt's eyes sharpened in focus. "I trust you will keep your end of the bargain, I have Mr. Snape under my control. He was easy to manipulate as you said he would be, however you must get me information on the Minister of Magic - gift for allowing you the chance to get to know Lady Black a little better, or should I say Lady Bell." Voldemort hissed before laughing in an insanely high pitch being joined by the second person in the room who's laugh was more of a happy chuckle of despicable delight. Rycrypt now knew who it was, his blood was boiling an angry rage ripping him apart his eyes blazed and flickered into full recognition giving him full eyesight back and a strength beyond anything he had ever felt before. He rose slowly to his full height, Rycrypt had been an extremely proud man and hearing Detric's plans to get to Imacia made his head throb with hurt he never knew could exist and rage he didn't think he was capable of.

"I see you now know why you're here Rycrypt." Detric said slyly. Rycrypt glared at Detric without saying a word because he was unarmed and walked forwards gaining speed as he went. Detric began to look worried, Voldemort expression changed from the laughter to shrewdness as he poised his wand, he and Detric were standing together. Detric looked worried but drew his wand with Voldemort as Rycrypt thrust Voldemort out of the way and lifted Detric off the floor by the collar of his robes as if he weighed nothing and Detric was very heavy.

Voldemort was recovering from the blow to the back of his head as he had been slammed against the wall, while Rycrypt began to strangle the shorter man in his grasp. Detric dropped his wand to the floor and Voldemort shook off the momentary shock he was feeling and pointed his wand at Rycrypt who's eyes were blazing and his whole body shaking as he squeezed the breath out of Detric's body like he was choking a chicken.

"_Crucio!" _He roared sending a jet of ruby red light into Rycrypt's back. He stumbled but refused to let go of Detric wanting to kill him - vile despicable man. His eyes began to water as the curse started to take over his breath cutting out and his vision blurring again but he wasn't going to let Detric go, his heart was screaming to kill the man under his fingertips but his conscience was telling him it was wrong. His eyes weren't watering through pain though; it was sadness for his friend as she had married a complete fraud with no will power.

"_You'll pay Bell! You'll pay!" _He rasped increasing his grip as Detric's face began to go red and his eyes show less sign of life. In an effort to get the insane man off him he kicked his feet out violently but it was as if Rycrypt was immune to the pain, Voldemort looked frightened briefly, he couldn't make Rycrypt stop. Detric's fingers relaxed and his wedding ring dissolved on his finger turning to ashes. Detric opened his eyes sadly for the last time and noticed the desperation to let go but the anger forcing Rycrypt not to let him go in the aggressor's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Detric breathed with his last breath. Rycrypt didn't and wouldn't let go as he went limp, in one last outburst of rage he snapped Detric's head round quickly like it were a twig breaking his neck before the cruciatus curse took full grip of his senses sending him paralytic to the floor howling in pain.

He couldn't think what had he just done? Blinded by rage unthinking, unstoppable, he'd just killed a man with his bare hands there was no fancy waving of the wand but sheer madness, he allowed the curse to take over, he'd become just as bad as Voldemort, killing innocent people.... Was there a way to justify what he did, the howl continued to pierce the air until after a while Voldemort relented looking at Rycrypt flashing a serpentine smile. 

"You do have it in you then." He mused pressing his foot onto Rycrypt's chest until his mind couldn't take the pressure anymore, Voldemort's face was becoming more saurian as time passed, it was chilling to note that fact about the younger man before he passed out. In his head he could see what he did, it was terrible, watching himself throttle the air out of Detric's throat, how his face changed colour and his eyes... the sincerity when he apologised, he'd done something terrible and he'd never be able to face Imacia again. He had however done his job as an Auror, he'd stopped information being leaked to this mad man, he could forgive himself for that, but what he had done... he hated it.

Author's Extra Notes... hehehehe: Okay so what did you think, I like this chapter because Detric pissed me off! And he was an ass! lol! Anyway I think I'll post this now so no more notes for now, you breathe a sigh of thanks I notice...

__

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com

__

btw, If you read Natural Veritaserum there are a few things in the story you may pick up on, you may be right.. lol!


	4. Researching the Shadows

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters or setting in this belong to me, the only things that are mine are characters you don't recognise and the plot, the rest belongs to JK Rowling who is a genius. Thank you for listening... ^_^

****

Author's Note: Okay this story keeps getting weirder and weirder the more I write it, I'm a little stuck on my other stories at the minute so I thought hey yeah write some of this... that should keep people entertained, and look at what I came up with. I need reviews please review... ::looks hopeful:: I have some pretty crack pot ideas but keep listening to my story it gets better... hehehe...

::~::~::~::~::

__

Before you can become one you must know fully what they can do...

Researching the Shadows

Imacia stopped dead in the street looking around her, _why was she running? _She wasn't likely to find him, she turned around and headed back to her home. It was going to be strange not to have him there this one morning. But she was sure she could cope no matter how out of the ordinary it was. 

The moment she stepped into the house she was sure something was wrong, it didn't feel right. There was an eerie air about the place and she walked in pulling her robes around her more tightly - everything seemed a lot colder. Stepping into the kitchen was all right, everything seemed a lot more peaceful, but she couldn't help getting a bad vibe from one of the rooms. She stepped up and stairs and the cold feeling grew - she was shivering.

Imacia opened the door to her son's room, he didn't seem bothered, and he was fast asleep though it was so cold she could see the mist from his breath. She closed the door silently and continued walking along to her room, the feeling of the cold became worse the further along the corridor she got. 

She held out a shaky hand to the door and opened it, she looked inside the room to see Detric sprawled over the bed his eyes open, blind and unblinking. She couldn't help it, she let out a high-pitched scream waking up her son who rushed from his room to see what was frightening his mother.

"Mum... what's going on?" Titus asked in a sleepy voice.

"Detric is dead..." she breathed shutting the door and sinking down it.

"What?"

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to my mothers."

"But what happened?"

"I don't know... Just go and get dressed," she ordered sharply. Titus ran down the corridor and threw his clothes on before Imacia sent him via flew powder to his grandmothers.

Imacia didn't know what happened to him. He was alive one minute and the next he was gone, was she cursed? She got dressed and went to the ministry directly, there was no way this could have been an accident. When she returned with a small group of Aurors who declared his death to have been under suspicious circumstances and took the body away.

What had she done to deserve this? She went to her parent's house and remained there unable to face going into that house ever again. One question kept bothering her... _how?_

~::~::~::~::~::~

"I see you have started to achieve something Rycrypt. I trust it is all worth while," Voldemort hissed looking down at Rycrypt who was reading a book not paying any attention to him at all.

"Everything is worth while though I would like to add, I would be a lot more efficient and quicker if you'd stop questioning me all the time." Voldemort glowered down at Rycrypt who continued to read the old tattered leather bound book placing notes of his own in another leather bound book.

"That language... what is that? I've never seen it before."

"An extra precaution my Lord, to make sure this doesn't get into the wrong hands. When the time comes I shall show you what it means." Rycrypt said continuing to make notes, in truth he had no intention of sharing this information with Voldemort, it was far to dangerous to allow shut a mad man to have access to it.

"Be sure that you get the information soon or you'll find your use to me gone and your life will be over. Understand? It seems to have taken you six years to get this far and all I see is scribble for it, get a move on my short-minded friend," he hissed.

"This isn't an easy subject to research my Lord, it is strictly forbidden."

"Not completely..." Voldemort hissed before leaving Rycrypt alone in a huge library. He continued taking notes being sure that no one would ever understand it, unless he told them. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this, all it would take is the impervious curse and he'd be toast. He would have to make two books, one in English and one in the language he understood, and the English version would have flaws. No one would have the knowledge, instead he would give Voldemort the flawed version so if necessary Voldemort could be killed. He began writing the second book, place weaknesses in it, Rycrypt may have been a coward to have joined Voldemort in the first place but he wasn't going to allow someone like that to have the power never to die. He didn't believe anyone had the right to cheat death.

~::~::~::~::~::~

It took six years for the vision of Detric death to fade from her mind properly, everywhere she went she could see it until eventually she taught herself to ignore it. She spent most of her time away from home now though, she decided the best way to get over that was to stay with her parents who were now becoming doddering old fools, in her opinion. Coldwin would constantly talk about Titus and his education, Imacia wasn't quite sure that the old man got the idea he had already been at Hogwarts four years.

Imacia decided that after all these years she was going to have some fun, she was only thirty-four and still had most of her life ahead of her. On her way to a dance she bumped into a man she recognised. She'd spotted him six years earlier, he still looked roguishly handsome she was careful to note he also looked at her the same way. She flushed bright red when she saw him approach her.

"Good evening my Lady," he hummed. "And where might I ask is your partner?"

"I... I don't have one," she said shortly not wanting to dwell on the subject.

"Oh... I'm very sorry," he said in a rueful tone. "If I may say so a Lady such as yourself shouldn't be going out alone, men prey on beautiful ladies such as yourself."

"I believe I can take care of myself Commander. Men seem to fall prey to me I find." She said calmly. 

"Then I am at your mercy, would you grant me the honour of accompanying you to this dance?"

"I would be delighted, Commander Avaro," she said as he kissed her hand, she felt her cheeks turn cerise.

"Please my Lady, call me Randin."

"Imacia," she hummed.

~::~::~::~::~::~

Concealing the real book from Voldemort was getting harder and harder especially when he was questioning every part of the method. Rycrypt knew that if Voldemort managed to get to the real book there would be no stopping him. The second book contained another method of keeping someone alive, it explained such methods as borrowing a corpse - it sounded crude but a method Rycrypt guessed Voldemort would try if he got desperate. There was one method, it involved the elixir of life, but that was a long shot, if there was one thing Rycrypt knew it was how to lie. He discovered numerous methods of bringing people back to life and he knew that in order to fool Voldemort he had to make sure the second book died with him.

The first book he called 'The Book of Shadows' it explained how a person could pass their spirit to another, how they would be able to escape as a ghost when the host breaks eight stages of the bond between the ghost and their own person. One thing that amazed Rycrypt was the ability of this spirit to absorb the killing curse to become a shadow. He kept notes on all of it until he managed to test his theory on two cats. When one died it was the instinct of the living cat to enquire what was wrong with it, the small amount of contact was all that was needed, the spirit of the dead cat was passed to the living one by a small chant which Rycrypt performed. He was careful to notice the reaction of the cat, he could see the spirit enter it, the living cat shuddered. After that he felt cruel, he inflicted lots of different stressful situations upon the cat until eventually something stepped out of it. Rycrypt nearly had a heart attack as he saw the full power of the ghost cat. He was unsure about his next decision but went ahead with it anyway. A jet of green light swallowed the room and the ghost cat went from silver to semi oblique black before it proceeded to rub itself against his feet. It was like the cat was alive again. The other cat however remained still, the shock of the whole event was too much for the living cat, it never moved again.

He studied the cat for weeks watching as it walked through walls, most of the time by accident but it was possible. As if the cat were dead but not quite dead. It was frightening. He called it Abendigo as if to try to lighten the fear from within himself, the cat however didn't seem aware of it's state sleeping curled up on his shoulder as he continued to research more methods into the late hours of the night.

~::~::~::~::~::~

It was strange for Imacia to be back amongst Muggles, going to see Randin on an RAF base was fun though, she'd been with him for nearly a year and had no plans to marry him at all. It was going to be a while before she would ever marry again.

"Good day, I'm here to see Commander Avaro," she said to the man at the front desk, he picked up a phone and about ten minutes later Randin appeared smiling and chirpy. 

"Hello Imacia... how are you today?" He asked kissing her on the cheek, he seemed like the only man she had ever met other than Rycrypt who wasn't intent on getting her to bed. Titus however didn't think much of him, he thought Avaro was a time waster.

"I'm fine... just thought I'd come and see you," she said sweetly.

"I'm touched, shall we go somewhere for lunch, I'm famished and I don't fancy eating here."

"Sure, any suggestions?"

"We'll find somewhere," he smiled. "I'll be back later Corporal."

"Okay Sir," the young man said shyly.

Imacia selected an Italian restaurant... she thought they were having a nice time until Randin managed to start choking on a piece of spaghetti that managed to go down the wrong way. There was nothing she could do for him, the staff at the restaurant were trying to get him to breathe properly and all Imacia could see was Detric again, blue and pale, though she could also see something else but she dismissed it. Before she knew it Avaro was dead and she was alone again.

~::~::~::~::~::~

"Have you discovered anything better for me Rycrypt?" Voldemort hissed.

"I..." Rycrypt muttered looking at the cat that had started to rub itself against Voldemort's legs.

"What is this?" He said going to pick it up but his fingers slipped straight through it. "Is it dead?"

"Not exactly," Rycrypt mumbled looking at the floor was Voldemort pointed his wand at it.

"Avada Kadavra!" He roared, the room filed with green light and all sound stopped. When the light died down Voldemort looked at the cat, it was still brushing itself against his legs. "How is that done?"

"I'm not divulging that information!" Rycrypt said his heart racing, he was dead, he could tell.

"Will you not?" Voldemort hissed pulling out a small knife - Rycrypt remained on the chair, Voldemort pressed the knife lightly to his forehead and started dragging the knife down his right eye.

"No!" He said defiantly though the pain was incredible.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said pointing his wand at Rycrypt.

"I'd love to stay and find out what you're going to do but... I have to go and give myself up." Rycrypt said stoutly before disapparating long with the cat that had hopped onto him and the books.

"You may think you've escaped me for a while but while you're still useful you'll be on my list of people to get... and people to kill," Voldemort hissed into the darkness. "Watch him..." He hummed to a tall man in the corner of the room.

"Yes master," the man said in a slippery tone, his silver blonde hair shimmering in the candlelight.

"That man has tried to make a fool of me Demetrius be sure he doesn't get away lightly, have the ministry send him to Azkaban. That should weaken the spineless maggot."

"Yes Lord," Demetrius said with a dry laugh.

"Go now my slippery friend, be sure he's punished to the full extent of the law and perhaps a fraction more. I don't want him to think I'll grow soft because he has the answer to my demise."

"Yes Lord," Demetrius said mindlessly.

"You may be of more use to me than I first thought," Voldemort hummed looking at the cold blonde man with burning grey eyes.

"When I have the information you are looking for I shall return my Lord," he said disapparating - leaving Voldemort alone in the library.

::~::~::~::~::

****

Author's Note: No real cats were harm in the writing of this so I apologise to all the cat lovers out there, but cats are cool and a shadow cat... that would rule! Hehehe... Anyway I hope you liked it, I know it's a little strange and yes I know I suck at writing but never mind. Okay now I'm totally narked this needs more reviews! ARGH! This is in fact something that links onto 'Natural Veritaserum' but it requires you to pick it apart and think about how they link... can you tell me? I need jam, and reviews, I need reviews more than I need jam because if I don't get reviews I loose the will to write and believe me if that happens no more story ARGH!!!

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	5. Surrender

****

Disclaimer: Non of the characters or scenery belong to me... Well the bits you don't recognise do but otherwise they belong to the genius JK Rowling who needs to hurry up and publish book five before I go nuts and so I can stop writing crummy fan fiction and stop annoying everyone. ^_^

****

Author's Note: Okay then this chapter, read on... I think it is a little strange but also a little sweet, I've killed too many people so think I'll have a break and write something sweet, here is the result... 

What do you think? 

Please review... ^_~

::~::~::~::~::

__

Are you willing to give up?

Surrender

Imacia looked up from the street something had caught her eye. A shadow, she was alone in the street she was sure of it. There it was again, something tall, looming, fast was walking around her, but keeping its distance. She stood to her full height and looked around herself wildly, her hair flying out around her, her robes twisting as she changed the way she was facing. Then it stopped - it was haunting. She stood still shaking like a leaf. It was horrible being alone; the mind begins to play tricks on you. _But was it a trick? _It seemed real enough to Imacia.

He could see her; she was in the street, alone. She didn't deserve to be alone; it felt like his fault even though he'd had nothing to do with Avaro's death. She looked fragile, untouchable; he'd waited so long to escape unscathed, well if you could call having a scar - a straight slash down your right eye unscathed then he was it. He walked around her, keeping his distance in order to remain undetected, it was difficult to remain under the invisibility spell when he wasn't concentrating, his black robes billowed around him as he looking at the beautiful woman as she stood wistfully in the wind looking around her, she was looking straight at him.

"I miss you Rye..." She whispered the wind hoping deep down his spirit would hear her words. It was true, she did miss him, he'd always been there for her, up until he had to go away then everything she'd built was gone. Her best friend was gone; she walked slowly back to her home alone since Titus was at Hogwarts. 

The cobbled street was parched when the rain began to beat down upon it quenching the thirst it had been hiding. Imacia stopped in the street and allowed the rain to beat upon her head, her thick black robes displaying the spots of rain as they beat against her. Something in the corner caught her eye, a patch of completely exposed path was bone dry, she watched that area but without drawing attention to what she was doing. Eventually she could make out the misty figure of a man, well structured in the face, she could tell but he droplets that went around his facial structure as he watched her, she knew he was watching her. She walked up to the misty shape like it wasn't there and stood before it her eyes closed soaking up the aura around this powerful man, she thought it was ghost. She knew who it was and soon the rain wasn't the only liquid flowing freely down her pale cheeks.

Rycrypt wanted nothing more than to be close to her but he knew he had to stay still she tipped her head back taking deep breaths of air, she was trying to sense him, to be near him, she knew he was there. She traced her fingers down her face and held out her hand towards where his face was but refused to allow herself to come into actual contact with him. He started to shake; she was tracing his shape with her eyes closed just over his flesh. His hands shaking he brushed his fingertips over his face and she opened her eyes, moving her fingers to meet the tips of his. The rain drops were making his body shine and briefly they looked into each others eyes, she could see the rain dripping off his nose and she shivered as he pressed his finger tips to hers. 

"Rye?" She breathed looking at her hand. He was transparent but she knew he was there. She could feel the power flow between his fingers as she watched the darkness appear before her, she took a deep breath as she felt his other hand smooth from her forehead to her nose before brushing it down her shoulder and round her back pulling her him in a warm embrace, she leant on him as if it were a dream. 

"I love you Imacia," he whispered to her ear as she froze to the spot as if she had seem a ghost, then closed her eyes as he kissed he gently on the lips, she eventually returned the kiss, she could tell he was there, the invisibility was wearing off and he was glistening under the rain drops.

"Never leave me again," she whispered breathlessly. As their lips joined a second time but with more passion as he was able to be seen again, he wrapped his arms around her tightly not wanting to let her go. The rain drenched the street but Imacia remained oblivious to her sodden robes, she had found the only man she had ever loved with so much passion it hurt she never wanted the moment to end. 

"Never," he breathed with furious passion as she pulled on his hair then pushed him against one of the walls in the street before he traced his hands up and down her torso and round her back kissing her deeply she moaned, unbuttoning the top of his robes working her hands down his chest. To his belt where he stopped her hands going any further down.

"Don't stop me!" She said lustfully as he placed her hands round his shoulders working his hands round the back of her thighs, as they moved further to her inside leg she pulled on his hair even tighter than before. 

"Please forgive me." He groaned as she moved her hands below his belt so quickly he couldn't stop her she smiled pushing herself against him he took a deep breath and lifted her lightly from the floor burying his head in her hair kissing her neck.

"We can't stay here..." She muttered moving one of her knees round his hip smoothing it slowly down his thigh then back up again. "I live there;" she breathed pointing to the large house opposite.

"We shouldn't..." He said placing her on the floor again.

"I love you Rycrypt, always have and I want you," she said desperately pulling him across the street. He pushed her against the door when they reached it his eyes burning.

"I've never wanted anyone more." He kissed her again, her eyes closed as she allowed him to kiss her as she fumbled for the door key in one hand and continued to undo the buttons on his robes. She managed to find the key and opened the door spinning him round to face the door thrusting him through it he landed on the floor as she closed the door behind her. He got to his feet as she threw her arms around his neck again. She moved backward through the house into the living room pushing onto the sofa then lowered herself onto him. He began to hastily unbutton her robes as she did the same to him, working on the bits that she hadn't already undone.

"Take me," she said as he rolled onto her. She had never loved anyone more and this was definitely different to any of her husbands, Rycrypt had been in love with her for so long that all the passion he had built up over many years was being released and she had never felt such ecstasy.

~::~::~::~::~::~

The sun rose in the morning sending jets of golden light into the room Imacia woke up and looked to her side but he was gone again. She got to her feet and dressed herself quickly then went to the kitchen where the light shone brightest, she was used to being alone now but never before had she truly felt lonely, she cried into her hands, _she was so sure that wasn't her imagination._

~::~::~::~::~::~

Rycrypt strode into the Ministry of Magic his black robes billowing out around him the left sleeve rolled up holding up his forearm for everyone to see. He stopped when he reached the door to the Mysteries section and opened the door while all the people watched him completely shocked and unsure what to do.

There was a small group of Aurors standing in his way when he reached the Minister's office.

"Step aside!" He barked his hollow eyes flashing, before all four drew their wands. 

"My name is Rycrypt Snape, I have to see the Minister on a matter of grave importance, lives are at stake, officially I am dead!" He said as three of them stepped aside one however refused to move He had short black hair and looked extremely young to be working at the Ministry his pale blue eyes flashed malevolently, Rycrypt not in the mood to deal with children thrust him to the wall with his right arm before proceeding to walk into the Minister's office. The young man fell back feeling stupid to have been thwarted so quickly his pale eyes flashed, that wouldn't go without retaliation.

"Who are you?!" the wizened wizard asked from behind his desk.

"My name is Rycrypt Snape, I was declared dead by that dratted parchment and my life stolen by a crazed young wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort," Rycrypt showed him the Dark Mark and the expression changed on the old man's face.

"What are you saying?"

"I was an Auror Sir, not just any old Auror, I was a Guardian Spirit of the Sceptre of Light, my powers were lost when a plane crashed thirteen years ago, I have since then been using rudimentary magic using my fingers, I managed to escape finally when one of your deserting Auror's stumbled across me in a study. I have a book you see, one containing my research. It shows all my discoveries, I have been living like a mad scientist for years and I want my life back." Rycrypt breathed.

"What did you research?" The Minister - Herbert Proctris asked.

"I was informed after five years of torture, which nearly blinded me I might add that I was to research immortality, only three years later did I discover what he intended to do. He's going to try to kill all Muggle-borns and Muggles. The day I was captured he murdered about one hundred and fifty Muggles that were on the crashed air craft, he now has acquired many followers that he calls Death Eaters, when this mark," he pointed to his left forearm. "Burns black we are to disapperate and apparate by his side, I never though I was capable of the things he drove me to. I murdered an interrogator from the ministry eight years ago with my bare hands because I couldn't stand what he had done. His name was Detric Bell." Rycrypt said looking at the expression on the minister's face, it was clear he was interested in what Rycrypt had to say. "He was going to inform Voldemort about you Sir, but he was also the reason I was stolen away from my life, he wanted to marry Lady Imacia Thrust as she was, or Lady Imacia Bell as she is now. He knew that as long as I was around she would never have married him, I would have made her see sense but Bell didn't want me to get in the way. I was dragged away and now I have found something this mad man wants and I don't know what to do," Proctris looked at him analytically.

"What do you want me to do about all of this Mr. Snape?" He asked.

"I wish for you to arrest me and throw me in Azkaban where I deserve to be," he said shortly.

"Why would I do that?" Proctris asked, Rycrypt looked at him strangely.

"I think that you could be of some help to me Mr. Snape. You are not suspected by this Voldemort character are you?"

"Yes, I stole the book from him and hid it where it can never be found, if he becomes immortal you have no idea how much trouble we are in."

"I believe that I'll have you explain the situation to the mysteries department, everything you know. You'll help then in their work to capture this man in return for your freedom, will you do it?" 

"I'll do what ever you want me to though I think it better to kill me right now."

"Be here again tomorrow, the we shall start to find out more about this Voldemort character, I wonder if he is as dangerous as you claim." Rycrypt got out of the seat rolled down his sleeve and walked out of the Ministry his head held high. They didn't believe him, had they have know what he did they would have locked him up and thrown away the key like he'd asked.

~::~::~::~::~::~

He walked along outside of Imacia's home, should he return, he looked up to the window where he could see her crying. He disapparated before she saw him and apparated behind her placing a hand tentatively upon her shoulder. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry Mac, I had something to take care of," he said as she threw her arms around him again.

"I thought you'd left me again," she sobbed.

"I could never do that; you're the only thing that matters to me," he kissed her on the forehead wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't live without you Rye..." She sobbed, he let her go and fell to his knees at her feet, she looked down at him as he took both of her hands in his, she smiled at him.

"Imacia, would you, for all my faults and mistakes be my wife, I would have asked you many years ago only I was too afraid to ruin our friendship in-case you didn't feel the same way. I never want to leave you again because I love you." She crouched down tears in her eyes nodding her head before he pulled her on top of him kissing her.

"My love, I would want nothing more than to belong to you forever."

~::~::~::~::~::~

It didn't take too many months for Imacia to discover herself pregnant again, now she was Lady Imacia Snape she had never been happier though she didn't know what her husband did for work anymore. Rycrypt insisted that he couldn't tell her because it was to do with the Mysteries department and often joked to her in his sniping fashion that half of his colleagues didn't know what they did in the Mysteries department it was so secret.

He would sometimes come home looking so frightened she didn't know what to do his face would go so pale she thought he was ill yet he assured her he wasn't. Soon after their wedding their first child was born, Rycrypt didn't know what to do with himself, he'd not really been a child person and now he had a child of his own. They didn't know what to call him, Rycrypt knew what his middle name should be but the first name was a mystery to them. Imacia would fall asleep with the boy in her arms, Rycrypt would cover her over with a blanket and fall asleep next to them with his arm around his wife forgetting that he was going to go to bed. 

They eventually settled on a name, Severus Octorus Snape. He had been born on a stormy evening exactly as the clock struck midnight to welcome in the new day, the thirty-first of October, he was a child that Rycrypt knew he would be able to teach, Severus would learn about the book of Shadows in order to make sure that someone knew about his research. He would be taught the importance of being just and learn the importance of never using the book but understanding it's power, he would grow to be a better man than his father Rycrypt was insistent. 

Severus was a lot like both of his parents, when he reached six months he had the same hollow consuming black eyes as his father and black hair that was very silky like his mother. 

Imacia was still in the dark about some of the things Rycrypt had done, how would he ever tell her he'd killed someone, one of her husbands. He didn't feel he'd ever be able to share the information about Shadows with his wife, Abendigo would frighten her beyond words, he wasn't sure what to do about the cat, it was now an entity that haunted the Ministry and he was the only one that fully understood what it was.

::~::~::~::~::

Author's Note: So what do you think? Don't they just belong together? awwww... lol... then again you may think that was really suck ass writing and that I need to be shot, well all I can say is Ready... Aim... FIRE!! I like them together! hahahaha... Oh yeh Severus is finally here! Yay! He's so sweet! yay! Then he grows up. ^_^ I still like... lol! 

Anyway as before, if you don't review this I won't write any more! I have now decided this is like the prequel to Natural Veritaserum! Har har! Yes it needs reviews I am miffed cause it doesn't get many and yet my really bazaar stories do... that cheeses me off, is this not bazaar enough?

^_~ 

__

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	6. Sculpting The Boy

**__**

Disclaimer: I own none of the character's the belong to JK Rowling - not me... I repeat NOT me.

****

Author's Note: No one reviews this story... I am so depressed. My lake of interest is the fact that people seem to have lost interest. Oh it makes me sad... WAAA! Anyway this is chapter 6 and hope that you like it and please leave me a review even if you tell me this story bites and should be scrapped. I know it should be and will get a rewrite when I can be arsed but until then for the love of all that is magical tell me what you think!!!

A young mind is so easily scarred - the wounds... they don't heal - ever.

Sculpting the Boy

It was a silent October morning, the night sky was being dissolved by the rising sunlight, as dawn broke the darkness. A young Severus Snape, sat in his bedroom window, looking out onto the morning light, shadowing his face from the rays with his palm to his forehead.

"Severus!" His mother called from down the stairs. "Breakfast time, come on dear," she hummed, as the scent of her cooking rose through the house.

"Just a minute," the five-year-old replied.

"It'll get cold!" The woman, with a stark voice, all of a sudden shouted.

"Okay, okay..." he muttered, all he wanted to do was watch the sun rise. _Was it so much to ask?_

"Good boy," she smiled, looking up the stairs, as a small boy in dark blue pyjamas, came running down the steps, pulling his dressing gown round himself. His hair was short and rough looking, having not been brushed since the night before, his hollow black eyes appeared to have the light of the sun still reflected out of them _- a triumph of innocence._

"I was watching the sunrise, Mum... can't I do that for once?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I've told you before Severus, if you want to get up, and star gaze, you'll have to get up earlier, breakfast is always this time. So all you have to do is arrange your day around breakfast, lunch and, dinner. Now in the kitchen with you... your porridge will get cold," Imacia twittered placing an arm around his shoulders and walking her youngest son into the kitchen.

Already at the table was Severus' father, Severus didn't really get along with his father. He seemed a somewhat cold man with no time for him. Not that it bothered him, he didn't feel he was missing anything in his life. His mother, was caring enough for the pair of them so it didn't matter to him that his father wouldn't look up from the paper to wish him good morning, ask if he'd slept well... _okay it would be nice if he did. _But he didn't feel it was a vital part of life, even if he was so young.

"Morning, Dad," Severus said, out of habit, rather than hoping for a response. Imacia, glared at her husband, whom hadn't appeared to take any notice of his son.

"Severus, said hello to you Rycrypt, you could at least try to be courteous," she said getting annoyed... _it seemed that his parents would have the same argument every morning. _Well she would argue, his Dad would sit and read the paper absently, Severus rarely saw his father smile, or do anything but read. He seemed to be constantly taking notes, reading about the same sorts of things... often about Dark Magic. Severus from what he had been taught to read by his mother could make out a lot more than his father knew. He had been sneaking around the small library in their house and taking a few books to read... ones that he didn't think anyone else would read at the time. 

He hadn't been told he was a wizard by his parents... he could only guess they didn't want to tell him until it was necessary, they didn't know he had been trying simple spells from the books since his father had told him to learn the alphabet. Severus liked to learn... only, neither of his parents, seemed ready to teach him anything that interested him. They wanted to teach him Maths, English and, Science. History, seemed to be his father's forté, Severus however didn't see how Goblins and Dragons fit into normal life since his mother, whenever he asked her insisted it was make believe that his father was messing with his mind and, filling his head with stories. Severus had to grant them one thing, _they were great stories._

He sat and ate his breakfast in an uncomfortable silence, he could see his father getting more and more agitated, by the second, as he read the Daily Prophet... yet again more make believe, _according to his mother. Why didn't she just tell him? Did they think he was a squib?_

__

"Shit!" Rycrypt shouted thumping his fist on the table.

"Language!" Imacia snapped. Severus, just looked blankly at his father, who was now lighting a cigarette, Severus, hated the smell, he looked at his mother, who was glaring at Rycrypt, whom yet again wasn't paying attention but looking into space rubbing his temples with his right hand.

Severus, looked at the end of the cigarette and rolled his eyes back into his head before closing his eyes sharply, the cigarette exploded into Rycrypt's face and Imacia, looked at Severus, unsure what to think. Rycrypt, still with the butt of the cigarette in his mouth looked cross-eyed at the end of his hooked nose.

"Severus?" Imacia said calmly. "Did you do that?" He bit his lip.

"Umm... No." He said uncertainly, Rycrypt got out of his seat and stood, his black trousers hanging slack, to his bulled black shoes, and his white shirt hanging over his trousers slightly, a black v-neck jumper over that, Severus looked up at the tall proud figure of his father, and winced. The butt end of the cigarette was still in his mouth and dust sat round his face where the rest had exploded. His shoulder length, dark brown hair was looming round his face as the normally expressionless man began to appear rather fierce.

"Follow me, Severus," he said calmly, his nose twitching, Severus looked to his mother who didn't appear to be trying to protect him. She just sat in her seat spinning the long fine strands of raven black hair round her fingers.

"I... I'm sorry," he snivelled, as he got out of his seat and prepared for the beating of his life... his father had never struck him before, but he got the feeling he may start soon if his behaviour persisted.

"This way," Rycrypt, said still in an eerily calm tone.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" He kept insisting but all he could do was follow the older man, and hope. He was led back up the stairs and into his father's study, he had never been allowed in there - before. _Perhaps he kept weapons of excruciating pain up there._

"Sit," Rycrypt commanded, Severus didn't need telling twice, he parked his backside on the nearest seat, and almost burst into tears. _"Oh grow up!" _Rycrypt snapped having wiped his face off and now appeared to be back to normal again appearance wise.

"But I... I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Stop repeating yourself, I heard you the first time!" Rycrypt hissed.

"But I am," Severus persisted, Rycrypt's eyes softened.

"I know," he said, running his fingers along the spins of several leather bound books and taking one out holding it out to Severus, then taking the seat opposite him. "How long have you known?" Rycrypt said, his tone soft and soothing, but dangerous at the same time.

"What... known what?" The boy quivered taking the book in his hands.

"Don't play dumb with me Severus, I'm not your mother," his father snapped.

"Well I know a few things... what exactly?" He said itching to open the book.

"That you're a wizard?" Rycrypt said quiet frankly.

"I... I..." Severus started nervously.

__

"Stop stuttering!" Rycrypt barked, Severus flinched.

"Two years!" Severus shouted back, ducking his head down, and closing his eyes tightly. _Perhaps I shouldn't have shouted... _

"Very good..." Rycrypt said, his tone oozing. "And you have learned these small spell from where?" Rycrypt said running a finger along the desk and pressing at a certain point causing a hidden part of the desk to pop up.

"I... I..." he tried to think of a way to best gage his response.

"It will do you better to tell me the truth Severus. No lies," Rycrypt appeared to be able to see what thoughts were going through his head.

"I have been taking books from the library and picking up things from there..."

"And your wand?" Rycrypt said quickly, before he had time to continue his excuses.

"I don't have one... I have been messing about with my hands."

"Excellent!" Rycrypt said suddenly a smile on his face for once.

"Huh?" Severus looked baffled, and his father appeared to be happier than normal, he opened the hidden part of the desk and held out an old looking piece of wood to Severus, who was yet again baffled.

"I'm glad to see that you are not, the plain black and white person, I could have foreseen you grow into. There is power in your fingertips my son, have you the brain to use the power wisely, I wonder," Severus looked at the out stretched wand held within the older mans slender hands.

"I would do what I was taught... only no one has taught me yet," he said looking at the grain of the wood and fought to keep his hands back. It appeared to be so old that the magic held within it's core must be dead, but it was so beautiful to a five year old boy, who wanted nothing more, than to grow into a powerful wizard.

"And you wish to be instructed, or continue at your own tuition as you have already started - you have had two years you say? Sneaking around the house, and playing the fool. Allowing your mother and myself to play fools ourselves, and act as Muggles? Tell me one thing Severus," Rycrypt's eyes were no longer the deep, dark brown they had been, but a shining, glittering black before they hollowed out like Severus', it was now clear to Severus that the distant man whom he had ignored simply because he seemed dull was deeper than he had first thought. It was almost frightening, watching someone's eyes change colour right before you.

"I... I..."

"What have I said about stuttering?"

"Sorry," Rycrypt gave him a quizzical look.

"Never apologise unless you really mean it, it's foolish to a walk around saying;" his voice adopted a snivelling, measly tone. _"I'm sorry this, I didn't mean to do that, it wasn't my fault..." _he rolled his eyes and returned to his normal astute posture and tone of voice. "I may as well remove several vertebrae, and stop washing altogether, for the slimy creature that would make me seem. You wish to be taught my boy, they you will grow to be a man and not an eel."

"Well... I... what was your question?" Severus asked his father, trying to sound like he knew what he was on about and trying not to apologise for the simplest of things.

"Do you delight in my torture?" Severus blinked.

"Your torture?"

"Well you allowed me to go round dressed like I belong in some kind of asylum and telling you about our history like it were some vast fairy tale. All those things were true you realise?" Rycrypt took his sons hands and placed the twelve inches of oak in the five-year-olds shaking grasp.

"I checked it... in the books I was learning from on my own."

"How long have you been able to read properly?"

"Since I was four, but I found that if I pointed at things... they started to behave in a strange way , they I figured I would be able to control them... I had the levitation spell when I was three..." Rycrypt got up again and reached for a second book and began writing in it.

"Have you figured out what your mother and myself do... besides creep around and try not to show you magic?"

"Well Mum stays home all day but I guess you do something else... I'm not sure what," Severus started waving the wand around and looking at it strangely.

"I see... would you care to take a guess?"

"Umm... I'm not sure," he was too preoccupied with the wand. "I want to be an Auror, though! Fight dark magic... or at least be able to use it," Rycrypt's expression darkened.

"Never trade what is right and good for what seems attractive at the time... you will regret it, I guess that is the first lesson you will have to learn... there are many people that have fallen foul to that. I am one of them," Severus looked blankly at his father. 

"You see this scar?" He pointed down the right side of his face, at the scar running over his eye. "How do you suppose I got it?"

"Fighting dragons?" Severus, seemed very excited about his answer, Rycrypt couldn't help a smile.

"No, but if it had have been I would seem less of a coward_. Jealousy_," he said coolly.

"How can an emotion cause that?" Severus asked.

"Quite simple really, I was hopelessly in love with your mother. Though I never would have admitted it back then but it was because I was young and foolish... well not young... let's say unwilling to profess to more than I knew I felt." Rycrypt slouched back in his seat. "I wanted her more than anything, and when it became apparent that I couldn't have her the dark side seduced me. 

"I spent years practically blind researching something I shouldn't have done in an Old Italian library. A man... I believe they call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or something stupid like that. All I know is that I was beaten to submission by a young man who called himself Lord Voldemort, he wouldn't give me his real name. 

"Now, by the time I had discovered what he wanted, I had regained my balls and a grip on reality when I stole it back rather than let him get his scaly hands on it... not that he could have used it anyway. 

"The book you have in your hands... it is the most dangerous thing you are ever likely to see in your life. I called it 'The Book of Shadows.' I will teach you to read it, simply because I don't want the information it contains to simply die with me. 

"Anyway I ran away from the danger like a dog with its tail between it's legs and in order to regain my self respect I took my job back at the ministry as an Auror to destroy the man that nearly destroyed me. Never allow the dark side to seduce you Severus, you never know what trouble you might get into." Rycrypt went to get another cigarette then looked at his son, remembering the mornings events and decided against it.

The boy blinked as he looked at the older man sitting before him. He was so blunt... _straight and direct to the point... no more pussy footing around things of a strange or unusual nature, he was being told the truth. _It was horrible, unsweetened truth wasn't what Severus had thought it would be. It had a strange affect on the five year old boy who was now thinking to himself... _why did I want to know all this?_

"You see Severus, life isn't as sugar coated as your mother likes to pretend. It is filled with lies, deceit, and rules that are impossible to follow. Because it is a game my son, you will need to learn how to play," Severus thought about the toys in the box in his bedroom. _Play?_

"But I know how to play," he started. Rycrypt smiled.

"It isn't that kind of game. But play does always start with the most simple of things until you reach a stage where, complexity is the only challenge. It is a simple case of knowing how to manipulate the system, that is all. When you are older you will understand, and I will explain it when you need to grow up, but until then try and live life, childhood is very important and giving it up because you desire to be studious isn't worth it."

"Oh..."

"Back to that book," he pointed at the book in Severus' hand. "The language within it is strange and you will learn to read that and write it, but only if you feel you are ready and the information I am going to teach you is more than likely to steal away your childhood because it paints a prolific image... can you cope with that?"

"Umm," Severus looked at the book, then to his father. _He was telling him not to give up his childhood but offering him the chance to learn something no one knew about at all... what was he going to do?_

"Life is full of choices. You go and think about it... I have to go to work. No doubt your mother will want to start teaching you again soon." Without a work Severus got out of his seat and walked out feeling very strange. His father actually spoke to him... _not only that he treated him like he was a hell of a lot older. _He drew his breath and went to get dressed for a morning's work.

::~::~::

"Have you found anything?" Voldemort asked, a hunched man with icy grey eyes, and a receding hairline.

"Not yet, my Lord. He keeps himself to himself, and doesn't show anyone anything. There are only a few people, within the ministry that he trusts, and none of them would betray him. That, and I don't think they have any idea what he is capable of," the man said shortly.

"Then we must make them see, shouldn't we," Voldemort hummed, the second man laughed.

"But how, my Lord, there is only so much I can do at the ministry, without being suspected."

"I have no time for cowards," Voldemort hissed raising his wand, and the second man fell to his knees.

"Please!" He begged.

"Fool!" Voldemort shouted. "Good help is so hard to find these days," he complained in a high pitched ooze... _he started to sound Welsh_, "and when you find one, who has guts, he buggers off and stabs you in the back... really Malfoy, if you want a job done you have got to do it yourself." Malfoy blinked, _was he going to die?_

"My Lord?"

"Make me the polyjuice potion... If you will not take the risk yourself... then I shall pretend to be you, myself. I haven't the patients to listen to excuses. _Do as I command! I need that book!_"

****

Author's Note: More weirdness.. but for the last time tell me what you think! PLEASE!

__

I.C. Fire (in state of exam stress - please humour her)

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	7. The Tenth Summer

__

Disclaimer - I own nothing apart from the plot lines etc... everything else belongs to JK Rowling who is God! Wished she'd hurry up with book five but till then - read this!

Author's Note: Skipped a bit of time, and very quick thank you to all my reviewers! THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing! Enjoy!

The Tenth Summer

It was a warm evening for once in a while. It was - however - a tedious time of year - forcefully taken to dinner parties and dances to play the perfect gentleman to please his Mother, the ten year old Severus Snape, pulled on his black dress robes scruffily for the third time that week before throwing himself out of his room in bad temper and running into his father whom was looking equally disgruntled.

"Straighten yourself out Severus," the older man snapped before walking round his son and continuing to thunder down the passage way grumbling about his tie which he detested wearing and wouldn't were it not for the nature of the function. Severus however just straightened his robes out plonked his tie round his neck without tightening it and went to put his shoes on. He nearly got away with the way he looked had his mother not caught him and did his tie up so tightly he thought he'd never breathe again.

"If I've told you once Severus, I've told you a thousand times... this is a dinner dance and you have to look smart so that all the other ladies and gentlemen see that I have the sweetest most charming boy in the world." Rycrypt who had just walked to the door fastening his cloak pulled a face behind Imacia which made Severus laugh. "Now brush your hair Severus, then we can go."

"But I already did!" The boy insisted... Imacia on the other hand being his mother and already having one son knew perfectly well he hadn't bothered, and proceeded to groom him. "Mum!"

"Hush your noise!" She snapped until she had brushed all his sleek looking black hair into submission. His hair was always quite scruffy looking unless he brushed it... which wasn't very often and was quite long but never much longer than his ears and even then it looked quite spiky.

"Can we leave now dear?" Rycrypt asked helping his wife with her cloak. "Only I have a theory the sooner we get there - the sooner we can leave."

"Very well..." Imacia hummed grabbing Severus by the arm and throwing floo powder into the fire and sending him first to where he would be stuck for the evening lying his arse off just to keep his mother happy.

All around him distinguished looking wizards and witches stood conversing politely and he was able to witness this before someone recognised the small boy waiting just to the side of the fireplace for his parents.

"If it isn't the young Master Snape," a man with bright white hair called happily.

"Professor Wise..." Severus said gingerly, this man was a close colleague of his fathers and he would do well to impress this man.

"And how are you Severus?" The man asked his sapphire eyes glittering behind his glasses. "Studying hard I hope... it won't be long before you start Hogwarts now will it?"

"Next year Sir," Severus said politely hoping his parents wouldn't take much longer.

"Anyway be sure to have a nice evening - I'm sure you'll meet a few nice children your age that will also be bored of talking to old bores like myself."

"I... you're not boring Professor!" Severus twittered quickly being sure to offer his whole attention to Astix.

"Nothing to worry about Severus... I saw you watching that young girl over there..." Astix said pointing to a small girl standing next to a boy about his age and their parents. She had long black hair and a horty expression like she'd been standing with her nose in there air too long and eyes that were burning silver but offered about as much warmth as cold steel and oozed distain. Severus blushed, he'd not done anything of the sort - but now the Professor had drawn his attention to her he couldn't help but look. It was as if she had enchanted him. "Only pulling your leg," before Astix could get another word in Rycrypt stepped out of the fire, he and Astix shook hands.

"In for another boring evening Wise?"

"Looks like it," Astix laughed before Imacia stepped gracefully out of the fire and hugged her husbands closest friend.

"It's been a while Astix... why have you not come to see me?"

"The ministry has a lot of problems with Dark wizards that cannot wait - even for you my Lady," Astix said kissing her hand.

"My husband might become jealous to how close we have become," Imacia smiled, Rycrypt laughed and took her hand before guiding her over to some more people he wished to introduce her to.

Severus was still stood staring at the girl... she seemed to have a strange air about her, he knew the boy with silver blonde hair that she was stood next to, it was Lucius Malfoy - Severus had often heard his father complain about Demitrius Malfoy and Aljenta his wife because they were so stuck up. It was apparent that their daughter was no different.

"Come along Severus - don't stare," said Imacia who returned and took his hand dragging him along to meet the other wizards whom chose to introduce themselves to his father.

"Good evening Mr. Crouch," Imacia said politely - Mr. Crouch however wasn't really interested, he was watching Rycrypt pretty sharply though. Rycrypt merely nodded and then continued to hold his head high. "Rycrypt I do feel we shall be forced to talk to the Malfoys tonight should you wish to or not - you know what Aljenta is like. Do try to be civil to Demitrius."

"Trying to be civil to that man is like trying to stab myself in the eye with a lemon soaked pin - painful to say the least."

"All I'm suggesting is that you don't both get drunk and duel on the dance floor while they play eerie music on the violins just for pure entertainment, you won't believe how embarrassing that was for myself and Severus."

"I thought it was kinda funny," Severus smiled, Imacia cuffed him round the ear and Rycrypt reluctantly agreed to be civil. Severus found himself wondering away from his parents because his mothers inseccent nagging was becoming tiresome.

He managed to find his way over to the table with the food and drinks and before his hands could find their way to the adults drinks a stuffed up voice came out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't have that - that's for the grown-ups," it was the girl who had been standing with Lucius, she sounded like she'd spent too much time with the horsy set.

"I don't care, I want to know what it tastes like," Severus said, his eyes narrowing at her with dislike.

"I'll tell," she sneered. "You're too pint sized to drink that stuff, it tastes like poison and a swear I saw someone spit in it."

"Why don't you just buzz off and mind your own business?"

"I can't, my Mummy and Daddy told me to come over here and get some food while they talk to important wizards with my brother," the girl said looking daggers at Lucius.

"And your name is?" Severus asked stuffing a cream cake in his mouth.

"Remalla Malfoy," she said smartly, she still sounded like a complete snob. "I don't like it though, I think my Mummy was just being cruel cause she and father wanted a second boy."

"Yeah, well I don't blame them... look at you. You're short and snobby and you have a funny looking nose, its like it's too small or something."

"Well at least mine doesn't look as if you could use it as a tea cosey," she snapped before turning round and walking off, leaving Severus rubbing his nose. _What did she know about the nose? It was a family nose, he was proud of his nose... or was._

"Severus..." was the familiar call of his mother. He turned to face the sound and looked at the people she was standing next to... _the Malfoys, oh no._ It was too late though, his mother was beckoning to him and he had go to them. Severus bimbled over however he was still rubbing his nose as if she'd really injured his pride.

"And this is your son I see," a tall woman with sapphire eyes and a distainful expression surveyed.

"Yes, Severus," Imacia addressed him directly, "this is Mrs. Malfoy, and her son, I believe you've met before," Imacia the showed a hand to Lucius who looked at Severus with disgust.

"Hello," he said politely. Aljenta smiled and then looked about the hall.

"Remalla!" She called sharply, shortly after the annoying little girl had returned and looked at Snape as if she'd never seen him before in her life, yet with the same air of disgust as her brother. "This is Lady Imacia Snape, and her son Severus."

"How do you do," Remalla said gently to Severus and then threw a very sweet deceiving smile to throw Imacia from what she was really like.

"Severus is the same age as your brother Remalla, and a very smart young man," Aljenta said giving her daughter a look which was intended to drop a hint she wanted them to be friends, this girl must have been no more than eight years old, Severus couldn't understand why he had to befriend this girl. "I believe from what Lady Snape has been telling me, he shares a hobby with you."

"Really," said Remalla, faking interest Severus noticed.

"He too studies anything he can get his hands on," Aljenta said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Then we must be friends," Remalla said holding a very dainty hand out for Severus to shake with he did, but felt as if he was betraying his father at the same time.

"You must have your children come visit us some time Aljenta. Rycrypt, Severus and myself would like that very much. Wouldn't we dear?" She twittered to Severus.

"Indeed," he said rather flatly, Imacia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I shall have to find my husband now, if you'll excuse me Aljenta. Come along Severus," Imacia then guided her son away and Severus couldn't wait to leave. _Friends with an eight year old? And a girl at that... his mother didn't understand certain aspects of life did she. That would just be asking for trouble._

It wasn't before long that he discovered himself being carried home, the boredom was just too much until he had fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to his mother. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't really care, he just wanted out. 

When he woke up the next morning he couldn't help thinking that perhaps his mother forgot that he was a boy. Why would a boy befriend a girl... and a snooty little cow like Remalla Malfoy at that. All he wanted to do was read and learn so that he could prove to his father that he wasn't as stupid as he felt his father saw him. 

His mother however wanted to see him turn into an accomplished young man well versed and a gentleman. The fact that he desired a career in Dark Arts and the life style of a spy meant nothing to her... she believed he read far too many fictional stories about espionage. _Ambition, ambition, ambition... you sound just like your father. _Well it as better than having the drive of a goat if you asked him... he felt he was a natural Slytherin, and when he got to school he would rule the roost with his superior knowledge.

__

Author's Note: So that was a little odd - needed to move the time on a bit...ooooo! Anyway better go - am off school so better make good use of my time!

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


End file.
